


Fist of Fury

by OneterribleT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Frustration, Jealous Derek, M/M, Poor Scott, Underage Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneterribleT/pseuds/OneterribleT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek?" Scott said frowning from his desk chair. "Why are you crawling through my bedroom window? You do know this my house and not Stiles's, right? Cause I'm really not as chill as him with this sort of thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Derek?" Scott said frowning from his desk chair. "Why are you crawling through my bedroom window? You do know this my house and not Stiles's, right? Cause I'm really not as chill as him with this sort of thing." He motioned towards Derek and the window with his hand.

Rolling his eyes Derek pulled himself the remaining of the way into Scott's room. He was not planning on making this a habit. He knew how McCall felt about him and honestly the feeling was mostly mutual. They could tolerate each other sure, but Derek wasn't really looking to be friends.

This was an emergency visit. Derek has a couple things that he needs cleared up as soon as possible. If Derek didn't get some answers soon, he would start jumping to conclusions and that would not be pretty. He needed to know if he had a valid reason for wanting to rip a strangers throat out with his teeth.

Oh, how satisfying that would be. Derek snapped his teeth at the thought, which his wolf seemed to like. Scott continued to frown.

The scene that had Derek fuming and jumping to infuriating conclusions had occurred about an hour before. Derek had been at the only descent coffee shop in Beacon Hills when he caught a flash of Stiles passing by the window. Derek had stepped out of line and started towards the door, to see if he could catch him to say hello. It had been an awkward few weeks since they had had the "talk". They were on barely speaking terms and it was driving Derek mad. He just wanted them to get back to normal, he missed Stiles. Maybe if he caught up to him, he would tell him that Derek thought as he continued out the door, his eyes finding Stiles figure about a block away.

The "talk" had consisted of Stiles and Derek discussing a kiss that had occurred between them the night prior. It had happened after they had successfully killed the a strange giant rat beastie that had been trying to eat all cats in Beacon Hills. Derek wasn't fond of cats, but Stiles seemed very disturbed by the creature and had insisted the Derek help get rid it. Derek complied without much resistance, even though he felt the world might be a better place with a few less cats. It had been a long while since Derek could deny Stiles of anything he really wanted.

The kiss had been a heat of the moment type of thing. It had been a good fight and both Derek and Stiles were high on adrenaline. Derek eyes were fixated on Stiles as he regained his breath. Stiles must have noticed Derek watching him because he quirked the side of his mouth up in a half smile. It was one of Derek's favourite Stiles smiles, full of mischievousness.

Derek just couldn't help it, his hand moved towards Stiles with a mind of its own, his fingers gripped into the soft fabric of Stiles's shirt, pulling the kid towards him. Stiles surprisingly didn't flail, he just sort of melted into Derek's arms like he belonged there. Derek moved his free hand to the back of Stiles's neck and wet his lips with his tongue. He watched Stiles's eyes flick down to his mouth and back up and then down again. Derek's not sure who kissed who, their mouths were just on each others and it was perfect. Stiles's mouth was hot and his tongue was skilled, he was eliciting sounds out of Derek that he didn't even know he could make.

Derek didn't ever want it to stop kissing Stiles and he didn't for a long while. When they had finally pulled apart Stiles mouth was red and his lips a bit swollen, he had stubble burn along his neck, and fuck a huge hickey where his neck met his shoulder, he looked utterly sexy. Derek wanted to put him in his car and take him home, so he could deposit him in his bed and keep him there for days.

And that's when Derek remembered all the reason he couldn't do just that, Stiles was a teenager, he had school and he had a sheriff for a dad who would most definitely look for his missing son.

If Derek was honest with himself the kiss had been a long time coming, but it had also happened all too soon. Derek had been patiently waiting for Stiles eighteenth birthday to make his move. After the kiss he had been royally pissed at himself for slipping up so badly. Now when he fantasized about Stiles, he knows what Stiles's mouth feels like, the noises he makes and the way his hands feel running along Derek's body. It was a hundred times harder to wait.

During the "talk" Derek informed Stiles that he really liked kissing him and that he wanted Stiles, but that he couldn't have him because Stiles is too young and Derek is too old. Stiles looked pissed at first, but he seemed more resigned and disappointed as the conversation came to a close. Stiles had said very little that night, which at the time Derek was thankful for. He probably didn't have the strength to deny Stiles, if he had put up any sort of fight. Now though, he wished Stiles had said or done something to shut him up, to stop him from making a big fucking mistake.

Walking quickly to catch up to Stiles, Derek noticed he wasn't alone. He was walking with a guy Derek had never seen before. The stranger was slightly taller than Stiles with messy curly blonde hair and a cherub [face](http://boycott-magazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/boycott-magazine-niels-schneider-michael-mayren-1.jpg), he kind of looked like Isaac, but with more confidence. Both guys were laughing and bumping shoulders as they walked. Derek couldn't get a clear view, but it almost looked like they were holding hands.

Derek shook his head then, trying to shake that stupid thought right out of his mind. He was not witnessing Stiles on a date, that just wasn't happening. Derek wanting to confirm that Stiles was in fact not on a date darted down the sidewalk to get a closer look at the pair.

He followed them for about three minutes, that is when Stiles turned towards the stranger and wrapped his arms around the guys neck and leaned in to kiss him. It was a brief kiss, nothing like the passionate one he and Derek had shared, but it was a kiss none the less.

Derek stopped watching them then because he had walked directly into a telephone pole. It was probably for the best though, Derek had felt himself shifting and the pole was probably the only thing that stopped it from happening.

"Speaking of Stiles, Scott, where is he today? I have something I need him to look into?" Derek was proud of his round about question, he didn't want to raise any suspicions about his intent.

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying not to make eye contact with the alpha. His mouth and nose scrunched first up and then to the side, he looked like he didn't want to answer.

"Stiles" Scott squeaked as he fidgeted with the books in front of him. The thing about Scott is that he is a terrible liar. He gets all squeaky and vague, Derek doesn't even know why he bothers trying to do it; even a four year old could tell if Scott was lying. This is precisely the reason Derek is in Scott's room right now though and not at one of the other beta's. He knew he would get the truth out of McCall one way or another.

Drawing his eyebrows down, Derek glared at Scott waiting for his answer.

Scott ran his hand through his messy hair obviously delaying. He was probably trying to come up with an elaborate story.

"Scott, where is Stiles?"

Scott finally looked up meeting Derek's eyes.

"Man, I really don't think you want to know. You know self preservation and all that shit."

Now Derek was starting to angry, cause there was a very short list of things that Derek probably didn't want to know about, when it came to Stiles. A really fucking short list.

"Tell me" Derek growled through gritted teeth.

"Dude, you promise not to kill the messenger?"

"I'm going to kill you, if you don't just spit it the fuck out."

Scott backed himself as far away from Derek as he could in his room before speaking. Which was a fair reaction to have when an alpha werewolf mentions that he might kill you.

"He's on date" Scott said while making a face like he was expecting to get punched. A loud thud followed his words.

Scott stared wide eyed at Derek, who's fist was now resting between the layers of drywall that divided his bedroom from his bathroom.

"Fuck dude, my mom's gonna kill me when she sees that."

Derek didn't respond, he was too focused on keeping his body completely still. He knew if he were to move right now, he would loose all control over his wolf. His chest was heaving, his eyes were red and his claws were out, this was as far as he was going to let his anger get him.

Derek took a deep breath and then another. He needed to internalize this shit, right here and now. He couldn't see Stiles until he had complete composure over his emotions and his wolf.

That same wolf that was still violently clawing and biting at Derek's mind to be let out, it was showing no signs of calming down. Derek was beginning to think he would never be able to Stiles again, maybe that was for the best.

Derek's stomach flipped at the thought and a small whine escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, trying to fighting down the wave of nausea that was traveling through his body and yep he was going to throw up. Derek thrusted himself back from the wall and ran to the bathroom, where he emptied contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

He slumped to the floor when he was done, covering his face with his hands. He knew he only had himself to blame for this, but he didn't know it would hurt as bad as this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After editing, rewriting and rewriting again, the story got much bigger than it was. So, here is chapter 2, the final chapter will be posted next week.

The first thing Derek did after spending a week sulking in his loft was to climb once again through Scott's bedroom window; two times was a coincidence not a pattern. Thankfully neither of the McCalls were home this time. He didn't need anyone pestering him as he repaired the hole he had punched in the wall. 

He also didn't need anyone watching him sniff around Scott's room, greedily breathing in and desperately rolling in any traces of Stiles's scent he found there. Yeah, he definitely didn't need anyone witnessing that. 

Once he found himself sufficiently smelling of Stiles and unfortunately smelling a lot like Scott, Derek got to work. He had never claimed to be a carpenter but maybe he should start, since after a short while Derek had successfully patched the hole. He wasn't too smug about it though since that had been the fourth drywall patch he had applied that day, as he had patched three similar sized holes in his own loft's walls, all of which were a result of his week sulking a home. His first patch looked nowhere near as professional repaired as this one did. 

He hoped it looked good enough that Mrs. McCall would forgive him for his little outburst. She was the only mother type figure he knew now and the idea of her being pissed at him just didn't sit right with him. 

While Derek was patching the hole he thought about talking to Melissa about the whole Stiles situation like he would have done with his own mother or with Laura, if they were still around, but he had thought better of it. She would probably be furious that he, a grown man, was interested in Stiles, a seventeen year old boy; a kid who was the same age as he own son. 

He knew he wasn't suppose to want Stiles the way he did, but he couldn't help falling for him; Stiles was selfless, funny, loyal and wicked smart, not to mention that he was most beautiful boy Derek had ever seen. 

When Derek had met Stiles, he had been so full of guilt and despair, that he couldn't even think about starting a relationship with someone, let alone orchestrate one. Yes, he had been miserable and alone but that was how he wanted things to be; that is what he deserved. Then came Stiles, the kid that just wouldn't quit. His loud constant nattering wormed its way into Derek's heart and before he even knew what was happening, Derek had found himself happy and so far gone on the boy there was no way to turn back. He had been completely blindsided. 

None of that mattered anymore because Stiles was no longer interested in Derek. Stiles has a boyfriend and he probably is just as perfect as Stiles is and the two of them will be perfect and happy together until the end of time. Derek thumped his head against the wall. He would just need to find away to push Stiles out of his mind and avoid seeing him for the next year or s. Then the boy would be off to college and Derek would be free to pine without an audience. 

Avoiding Stiles was better said then done, especially when the kid was suddenly walking up the driveway with none other than Scott McCall. Derek didn't know what to do, he was torn between fleeing out the window and staying so he could bask in Stiles's scent. All he found himself really wanting to do was to just grab ahold of Stiles and press him against the nearest hard surface and ravage him with his mouth and hands; yeah, he really wanted to get his hands all over Stiles. Unfortunately, he did none of those things. Instead Derek stood there frozen like a deer in headlights for a few seconds before he decided to do probably the worst possible thing he could have done at that moment, he hid. 

Derek had just enough time to make it into the McCalls attic and find a spot to settle, before the boys entered through the front door. He wasn't overly worried about Scott sniffing him out, since he had just rolled around Scott's entire bedroom for a half an hour, his scent would be heavily saturated in that room for at least a week. As long as Derek stayed quiet, no one would know he was there. 

Hidden in the dark dusty attic, Derek started to ponder his life choices. That is until his thoughts were interrupted by Stiles voice. His heart skipped a beat hearing that all too familiar chatter, it felt like he hadn't heard it in years. Derek closed his eyes and he felt his whole body relax as he focused on the sounds of Stiles. 

"So, Isaac said you have been redecorating man." Stiles said his voice was light and playful. 

"Huh?" Scott said, confused. Honestly, confusion seemed like Scott's natural state. 

"Something about there being a strange hole in your wall. He said it was kinda fist sized?"

Scott laughed "I can't believe he told you, I told him not to. Yes, there is most definitely fist shaped hole in my wall, but it wasn't the result of one of these bad boys." 

Derek pictured Scott holding up his fist, showing off his boxing skills. Which in Derek's mind were not very good at all. 

"Then who punched your wall? Was it Allison? Were you guys doing that weird fight/sexcapade thing again? Cause I really don't need to know the details, let alone see the evidence. My mind is still recovering from when I walked in on you guys two months ago." 

"What? No it wasn't Allison. Come on I'll show you." 

Derek heard the boys feet thump up the stairs. He held himself still, making sure not to make a sound as Scott walked below the spot he was hiding above. 

"Awww, it reeks in here." Scott said as he opened his bedroom door. 

"Smells, okay to me," Derek could hear Stiles take a deep breath in. He couldn't help but smile at that, Stiles still liked the way he smelt, at least that was something. 

"No dude, it smells like Derek, like he fucking scent marked my whole friggin room." 

"I don't smell him... Anyway, Derek's been MIA for weeks, why would he be in your room? And why would he scent mark it? That doesn't make any kind of sense. " Stiles said his voice full of scepticism. 

"I don't know man, maybe it has something to do with this... What the fuck, he fixed the hole." 

"What?... Derek was the one who punched a hole in your wall? Why would he do that? And he scent marked your room? Wait Is there like ... Is there something going on between the two of you?" All playfulness dropped from Stiles voice, he almost sounded hurt, but that was probably just Derek projecting.

Derek let out a little groan and covered his face with his hands. Stiles was already pissed at him and now he thinks he and Scott have been hooking up. Derek just wants to crawl into a hole and die. 

"What? No" Scott said obviously revolted by the idea. Good, Derek thought. That feeling was definitely mutual and he wanted Stiles to know it. There was no possible universe where he and Scott would ever be together. There was no end to all the kinds of wrong that would be. 

"Then talk to me like I'm a toddler, Scott, cause I'm completely lost in what is happening here and I sort of feel like I'm on the verge of having a tantrum." 

"Kay, last week Derek came crawling through my window all in a huff because he saw you and some guy, I assume it was Wes, out on a date. When I confirmed it was a date, Derek punched my wall and wolfed out a bit. I'm pretty sure it was a 'I'm the alpha and I should know everything that is happening in my pack' melt down or something." 

Stiles made a sound of protest. "You didn't think to tell me this sooner? He must think... Why didn't you tell me this sooner? What kind of best friend are you anyway?.... A shitty one, that's the kind. You are a really shitty best friend." 

Derek could here the pouting in Stiles's voice. He wished he could see his face. Derek liked Stiles's pouting face, it kind of made him look like he was begging. And Nope, Derek wasn't going there, at least not when he was trapped in the McCall's attic; that was an alone in ones bedroom or shower kind of thought. 

"Hey, I didn't know it was such a big deal and plus I didn't want to embarrass Derek. He is an alpha you know, I won't heal very quickly, if he ever decided to attacked me." 

"So let me get this straight, Derek came here asking you about my date with Wes and when you confirmed it was a date, he got mad and punched your wall?" 

"Yeah" 

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because your a scaredy wolf," Stiles continued. 

"I guess you could say that, if you wanted to be mean." 

"And then Derek proceeded to crawl through your window again to patch said hole, but not before rolling around your bedroom covering it with his scent?" Stiles said trying to grasp the full extent of the situation. 

"I guess so... Look, you didn't see him Stiles, he was in a really bad place when he left here. When I told him about you and Wes, he punched my wall, freakin threw up and then proceeded to sulk on my bathroom floor for an hour. It wasn't pretty. Isaac only knows about the hole cause I had to call him to drag Derek's ass home. I honestly didn't know what to tell you, I don't know why he reacted like that." 

The pair were silent for a few minutes, allowing all the information be absorbed. 

"You could have told him about Wes and me, if it was hurting him not to know the truth. You could have told him." Stiles said breaking the silence. 

"Well you made me promise not to, right? I'm not a mind reader. I didn't want to break the bro code." 

Derek didn't know what to make of that. He was pretty sure he knew everything he ever wanted to know about this Wes guy, anything more might kill him. 

"I know... I just don't like the idea of Derek being pissed at me. Honestly, I don't get why he would be upset by seeing me on a date anyway, he was the one who said.." 

"Said what?" Scott said, confused by Stiles abrupt pause mid sentence. 

Maybe Stiles hadn't told Scott about the kiss, Derek thought. Stiles took a steading breath, Derek was familiar with Stiles's steading breaths it was one of his avoidance tactics he usually utilized against his father. Unfortunately for Stiles it didn't work as well against Scott. 

"Wait a minute" Scott continued, the pieces finally snapping together inside his head. "Something happened between you and Derek, didn't it? That's why all this stuff has been happening. At first I thought it was some creepy pack thing, but now I see it's more of a you thing, isn't it?" 

Stiles didn't answer right away. Derek could feel the tension between the two friends all the way up in his hiding spot, he was happy he wasn't any closer to the conversation. 

"I kissed him, okay. Are you happy now?" Stiles said in a huff. 

"What? When?"

"About a month ago, it wasn't a big deal. Derek pretty much told me to never do it again, so there wasn't much to tell. Just a kiss and then a whole pile of humiliation." 

Derek cringed, why the hell had he decided to hide, worse idea ever. Now, he could never not know that it had just been a kiss to Stiles. 

Just. A. Kiss. The words played through Derek's mind on repeat. His whole body reacting to those words, wanting to reject them. He felt his claws and teeth extend and a growl building in his chest. Stiles thought it was just a kiss. Derek had never felt more pathetic. He had been playing that "just a kiss" in his mind over and over again for the past month. He could remember every detail, the sounds, the tastes, the touches. To Derek that hadn't been just a kiss, it had been the antithesis of that; it had been everything. 

Derek didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation, so he curled up into a ball and covered his ears. He felt childish and weak, but he knew he couldn't take much more. He had reached his limit of heart break for today. He stayed like that for a long time and when he finally pulled his hands away from his ears, he found the house was silent.

Derek slinked out of the attic feeling dirty, ashamed of himself, and utterly alone. He couldn't help recalling the words his mother had said to him along time ago "Eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves." He had thought he had learned that lesson, but apparently not. Now he felt like a horrible person for spying on Scott and Stiles and what was worse he now knew how Stiles truly felt about him and the kiss. If Derek still had the ability to cry, he would be doing it. Instead he was stuck with a dry and tight feeling throat, that provided only irritation and none of the release that crying did. 

He made his way outside, making sure to lock the door handle behind him. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, looking for his car keys. His fingers wrapped around the silver wolf's head keychain the pack had splurged on for his birthday. The moment he pulled the cool metal from his pocket is when he realized that his car was parked just across the street from Scott's house. Derek's hand flew covering his face, trying to hide from his mortification. The boys must have seen his car, right? If not when they arrived, when they left. It's right there in plain view as you leave the house. They must have seen it. 

Derek groaned, he wanted to die. Actually he was dying, death by mortification that was a thing right? Stiles would most definitely say that was a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally done. Sorry for the delay, my laziness got the better of me.

Kneeling on the grass in front of the McCall residence holding his head in his hand, Derek managed to recover slightly from his embarrassment. Most of that recovery had been achieved once he had come up with a convincing enough lie to explain why his car had been parked outside Scott's with him nowhere in sight. 

With the lie firmly in place in his mind Derek peeled himself up off the ground and headed for his car. Derek wanted to make a clean get away he didn't want to deal with anyones questions right now. He needed time to practice his lie and to lick his wounds. 

Stiles wasn't his, he didn't want to be Derek's and there was nothing Derek could do to change that now. Derek kept his gait steady as he crossed the street, keeping his steps in time with the one more year, one more year, one more year he was chanting in his mind. 

Derek's chest hurt from the idea of not having Stiles in town, but Stiles would always be pack and maybe the time apart will help Derek move on. Derek scoffed at himself, well at least he hoped it would hurt less not seeing Stiles then the torture it was going to be having to watch Stiles and his boyfriend frolic through town for the next year. That was going to suck. 

He was almost to his car when the undiluted smell of Stiles hit him, Derek's knees buckled slightly as the smell filled his nose. Quickly realizing what that heavenly scent meant, Derek's eyes went wide with terror and then flashed red with want. He whipped his head around looking for the source, not knowing what he would do when he spotted him. His instincts, like usual, were telling him to claim, while his rational side was telling him to flee. 

Strangely there was no sign of the lad on the street which was confusing because his scent saturated the air. Derek turned back towards his car, feeling both disappointed and relived. He clicked his key to unlock the door and that's when he saw him. 

Stiles's was lounging in the passengers seat his gold eyes were closed, his pale neck tilted back, his pink lips parted, and his knees slightly spread. Derek groaned at the sight and shivered from the sudden surge of arousal that shot through him. This kid was actually going to kill him Derek thought, but that was one death he might just welcome. 

Stiles was asleep, he must have been waiting for Derek since he and Scott had spotted the car. How he got into Derek's locked car was one question he would appreciate an answer to. Knowing Stiles he probably made himself a key, the little shit. 

Derek was wary of getting into the car, Stiles was most likely seriously pissed off if he was willing to wait so long to give Derek a piece of his mind. So, Instead of disturbing Stiles while was so peacefully asleep, Derek took the chance to get a good look at him. This was something he didn't get many chances to do. He always had to be on guard when he looked at Stiles, he was always worried that one of the betas might catch him staring or god forbid Stiles himself noticing. Therefore, most of his looks were stollen and fleeting. This, looking at Stiles uninhibitedly was new and Derek didn't want to stop just yet.

His eyes trailed along the boys body, drinking in the sight before him. Derek had been noting the changes in Stiles's form, the kid had been training with the pack for almost a year now and it showed. Stiles had transformed his delicate thin frame into one of lean defined muscles. He didn't look bulky just strong and toned. For months Derek had been aching for the day that he would get to slowly undress Stiles revealing all the parts of him that Derek had never seen before. Now though that day will probably never come. 

Stiles wasn't his, wasn't going to be, one more year, one more year Derek's new mantra played through his head. He hoped the words would eventually sink in. 

Derek knew that the moment he got into his car there was going to be a fight. Stiles would call him out on all the shit Derek did recently and then he would proceed to tell Derek all about his new boyfriend, Wes the Pest. This was most likely the last time Derek would get to be alone with Stiles and if it was the last time then he needed to catalog every inch of boy that he could. Derek was going to be selfish. 

Derek pressed his forehead against the cool black metal of his car and continued to watch Stiles through the window for several minutes, that is until Derek found his mind starting down a very familiar and frustrating path. At that point he dragged his eyes away from Stiles's body. He was already embarrassed enough, he didn't need anything pressing the issue. 

What Derek needed to do now was to rip the metaphorical bandaid off, so Derek did just that by unceremoniously opening the car door and slipping smoothly into the warm leather seat. He took a deep breath in and his whole body hummed with contentment as the smell of Stiles soaked into him. Once he felt centred Derek let out a growl. 

"What the hell are you doing in my car Stiles?" 

The boy jolted awake, arms flailing about him. Derek ducked out of reach just in time, Stiles hand only managing to graze Derek's ear. He couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lips, Derek missed flailing Stiles. The kid had been growing out of it as he grew into himself. He had control over his body now, so these rare moments of chaotic long limbs were endearing. 

"Jesus, Derek," Stiles said clutching his chest "Scare me half to death, why don't you. Also I would like to point out that this is definitely a pot kettle situation? I've lost count of how many times you broke into my bedroom..." 

Which was fair enough, Derek thought, he has crawled into Stiles bedroom uninvited more times than he could keep track of. 

"Also that has got to be the rudest way to wake a guy up." Stiles adds with a pout, which makes Derek shift in his seat. God, there were so many, much nicer, ways Derek wanted to wake Stiles up with. 

Stiles grinned at Derek like he was reading his fucking mind or facial expressions or something. Yes Stiles, I have dirty thoughts about you, I'm glad you find it so fucking amusing, Derek thought bitterly. 

"Stiles, what are you doing in my car?" Derek asked again while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I was waiting for you sourwolf; I wanted to talk." Stiles wasn't smiling anymore, he was staring at a small tear in his jeans, his long fingers picking at the fray. After a long moment Stiles finally looked up to meet Derek's eyes then continued. 

"Scott told me you punched a hole in his wall and I wanted to hear from you if that was true" Stiles paused briefly, but didn't wait for Derek to reply. Derek was pretty sure the pained expression on his face confirmed it anyways. 

"and if it is true," Stiles pushed on. "I wanted to ask you why you would do something like that because for as long as I have known you you've had pretty much total control over yourself and all your alpha powers, even during some pretty insane shit. Losing control even for a moment is not a normal thing for you, it's kind of scary for me to comprehend actually because I kind of think of you as this unshakable person and I know that it's not fair but your my rock... The packs rock really. I don't what could have gotten under your skin enough for you to put your fist through my best friends wall, but whatever it was I don't like it and I need you to tell me if there is something I can do to help." Stiles eyes searched Derek's face like he could find some answer in the shape of Derek's mouth or the tilt of his eyebrows. 

"What Stiles, I'm not allowed to get pissed off?" Derek asked more because he felt the need to fill the silence then out of anger. He wanted to be dependable to his pack that was basically the alpha job description. 

"That's not what I'm saying... What I'm trying to say is that this pack including myself.."

"Of course your included, your pack Stiles" Derek said with more then a little irritation in his voice. " there's no distinction between you and the others, pack is pack."

"Oh..." Stiles's face fell a bit at Derek's words which didn't make sense to Derek at all. "Oh well what I was trying to say is that if you come up against something that is overwhelming or just pisses you off, you can come to us for help no matter what it is." Stiles was smiling again but it looked forced. "We got your back, is what I'm trying to say." 

Derek didn't know how to reply, so he just said "thanks." Stiles didn't say anything after that, maybe he was waiting for Derek to confess or something, but he just wasn't up for confessing his undying love to someone who was already in a relationship. That just seemed too pathetic, too painful. So the pair sat there in silence with Derek watching Stiles through the reflection in the windshield and Stiles picking at his fraying pants again. 

As expected Stiles broke tye silence first "Scott also told me that you saw me out with someone and that you seemed upset about it." 

"Stiles... I" fucking Scott Derek thought shaking his head trying to decide how to proceed. 

Stiles just held up his hand "Shhh. I'm not finished yet. First of all, you are the one who rejected me. You did." Stiles added when Derek raised his eyebrows in disbelief, cause he so did not reject Stiles. What he had said was that he wanted Stiles badly and couldn't have him for some very valid reasons. 

"So you don't have any right to feel jealous" Stiles continued "Second of all, the person you saw me with, though it is really none of your business, was a mark. Scott and I had reasons to believe he was the one who raised that rat demon thing and we were trying to confirm our suspicions before bring it up at the next pack meeting. Which you missed by the way. If you had showed up to the meeting you would know that Wes is in fact a demon raising warlock and that your pack has plans in place to take the guy out. So you see there was nothing even to be upset ab.." 

"I'm in love with you.... I mean." Derek said as if he wasn't really in control of the words coming out of his mouth. 

"Whaaaa.. You what now?" Stiles said with a very goofy look on his face, eyes wide, face pale, mouth hanging slightly open. 

"I. Love. You." Derek said slowly. Stiles face still looked very goofy, but he was nodding his head slightly and Derek didn't need much more of an invitation than that. 

Derek pulled Stiles's body towards him until their mouths were pressed together. Derek's tongue worked its way through the slight gap between Stiles's lips and was rewarded with a taste that was purely Stiles and a noise he never wanted Stiles to stop making. 

"Fuck" Derek sighed against Stiles lips, he didn't want to break any of his points of contact with the kid: Lips on lips, hand on neck, hand on undershirt fingers pressing into Stiles back. Stiles seemed to concur if the way his own hands were traveling up under Derek's shirt and the way he was tugging at Derek's bottom lip with his teeth were anything to go by. Stiles moved to crawl into Derek's lap while Derek pushed the seat back to its farthest position. With Stiles's knees on either side of hips he could see just how into this Stiles was and his stomach swooped at the idea that Stiles wanted this just as badly as Derek did. 

Derek growled and pulled Stiles closer. _Sex in the car or sex at home, sex in the car or sex at home_ Derek tried to make a decision but it was hard when he could feel Stiles hard against him. He knew the decision would be taken out of there hands if they continued like this for much longer, so he just asked. 

"Sex in the car or sex at home?" 

"Oh god... Just yes, yes please to all of it." Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as Derek's hand brushed lightly against the bulge in Stiles pants causing the kid to thrust up into his hand looking for more friction. 

The car was cramped with Stiles in his lap, the steering wheel probably digging painfully into his back as they moved, bruising him. That thought made Derek's mind up for him. 

"Sex at home" 

"No.. Sex here, please Derek sex here." Stiles pleaded moving in closer to Derek's body so that his ass was rocking down against Derek's own bulge when he moved. 

"Stiles, god...." Derek moaned his resolve disintegrating, no he had to be strong. He didn't want his need for sex to be the reason why Stiles is walking around covered in bruises, at least not that kind of bruises. 

"No Stiles, sex at home. I want to see you when I make you come."

"Mmm... Keep saying things like that and you'll make me come right here. God Derek, do you know how hot you are." Stiles bit his lip to shut himself up. 

Derek ran his hands down Stiles sides resting them on his hips, thumbs brushing just under his vintage Batman T-shirt. 

"Plus we are in front of Scott's house, what if his mom comes home and sees us?" Derek lifted his eyebrows pleading for Stiles to see reason.

Stiles sighed giving in "fine sex at home, but your home not mine, my dad will be home at five and I don't plan on being finished with you for a long time." Stiles kissed Derek gently on this lips before scooting out of his lap and into the passengers seat.

"Deal" Derek turned away from Stiles's then and put his key in the ignition. 

"Seat belt" Derek ordered as he maneuvred the car onto the road with huge shit eating grin on his face.


	4. Epilogue - Not Quite Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true and final end, enjoy

Derek's loft was across town and even though Beacon Hills was not that large of a city, it would take them about ten minutes to arrive there. To Derek, ten minutes was going to feel like an eternity. He was had only just gotten to touch Stiles and now he had to wait ten whole minutes before he could touch him again. The torture was going to kill him, Derek took a page from Stiles and decided to pout. 

Derek knew it was his own fault he had to wait, as he had been the one to stop them after all. But having sex in front of Scott's house in broad daylight was a very bad idea and he had made too many bad decisions in his life, he wanted the decisions he made involving Stiles to be all good. So, he had made the hard rational decision, the adult decision. Ten minutes wasn't so long after all. 

That rationale comforted Derek for all of one minute until Stiles ran one of his long fingers down Derek's outer thigh then up along his inner. At that moment he was seriously questioning his sanity. What had he been thinking, he made a horrible decision, he needed to be touching Stiles now, he needed Stiles beneath him, he needed skin on skin. Derek's dick was in total agreement with this line of thought, hardening painfully inside his tight jeans. 

"Stiles" Derek breathed as Stiles cupped his erection squeezing gently. Derek's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but he quickly forced them open again and back on the road. God, Stiles was going to get them both killed, Derek thought as he tried to ignore the waves of pleasure radiating from his dick as Stiles palmed him. 

Yeah, ignoring that wasn't going to work. 

"Fuck... Unzip your pants Stiles" Derek demanded. If Stiles was going to be touching him then Derek was going to be damn well touching him back, fair is fair. 

Stiles was quick to comply, lifting his hot little ass off the seat a bit so he could shuffle his pants and underwear down, exposing himself. Derek let his gaze flash down to Stiles flushed cock. The sight made Derek shutter with want, it was beautiful and Derek's mouth salivated at thought of kissing it. 

"Eyes on the road, Derek" Stiles admonished as he ran his finger up the fly of Derek' pants looking for the pull. Derek sighed again this time with relief, as dick was given room to harden fully. 

"Come a bit closer Stiles" Stiles shifted to the edge of his seat his thighs splayed as much as his pants would allow, giving Derek full access. 

"Do you know what you do to me Stiles?" Derek said squeezing Stiles upper thigh. "Fuck... How crazy you make me." 

Stiles just hummed and continued his own ministrations on Derek's body. Stiles was being uncharacteristically quiet, but Derek decided he was just really focused on the matter at hand. 

Derek stoked Stiles thighs making Stiles squirm. He wanted to make Stiles come, but he wasn't lying when he had said wanted to watch it happen, especially the first time. Which was difficult while he was driving. As a solution Derek tilted rear view mirror as best he could so that he could see Stiles face, cock, and the tops of his thighs through it. 

"Derek, hurry up and touch me for fucks sakes, I'm so fucking hard right now." Stiles demanded stroking Derek steadily under his boxer briefs. It felt so good, Derek's mind went blank for a moment. He definitely shouldn't be driving right now. 

"Derek... Please." Stiles pleaded. Derek met his eyes in the mirror, Stiles amber eyes were blown wide, his lips were being moistened by his pink tongue and a small pearl of pre-come had formed at the head of his dick. Derek growled and finally let himself grip Stiles. 

The noise the kid made, was the hottest thing he had ever heard. It was needy and primal and it put Derek right on the edge. Which was a bit embarrassing cause he was the adult here and coming first wasn't a precedent he wanted to set. 

"Fuck Stiles I'm so close." Stiles hand didn't slow, just continued steadily pump, moans out of Derek. This was going to be over so quickly, Derek thought. 

Stiles laughed,"me too, god Derek It feels so good, you feel so good." 

Stiles pushed Derek's hand off him then and leaned over Derek's lap. Derek wasn't really sure what was going to happen next, but he had some pretty good ideas and he was pretty sure he was going to crash the car if some of those things were about to occur. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with his left hand. Trying to focus on the road. 

"Oh fuck.. Oh fuck." Derek moaned as he felt Stiles lips brush along his shaft and that was it Derek was coming. He would have been completely embarrassed about that fact if his body hadn't felt so fucking good in that moment. 

Stiles didn't stop. He slowly mouthed at the head of Derek's cock, taking his time to lick and suck up the mess Derek had made. Derek's head was spinning, he needed him to stop before Derek lost control of the car. 

"You taste really good, Derek." Stiles said from Derek's lap, the kid was actually out to kill them, Derek was sure of it. 

"Sit up Stiles, it's my turn." 

"I thought you just had your turn." Stiles said playfully before taking Derek's softening cock into his mouth and sucking hard. Derek's dick twitched in response. 

"Sit up" Derek growled his eyes flashing red. 

Stiles's cock looked angry now, red and ridiculously hard. Derek didn't hesitate he licked the palm of his hand in along wet swipe and then grasped Stiles firmly. Stiles head fell back against the head rest hard as he panted out a set of ah ah ahs.

Derek growled at the sounds, Stiles had wormed his way into Derek's heart with his voice, but his voice making these sounds was different, these sounds burning their way through Derek making him hard again and wet with want. 

"Stiles, tell me when you're going to come, I want to see it." Derek murmured voice thick with gravel. His hand move skillfully along Stiles's shaft and then gently rolling over the head in a steady rhythm. He kept his eyes forward though, doing his best to focus on the road. 

"Oh fucking jesus christ, Derek I'm so fucking close..." 

Stiles was thrusting upwards into Derek's hand as it moved, Derek's eyes flicked to the mirror, Stiles mouth was open and his eyes were tightly closed he looked kind of like he was in pain, but Derek knew he wasn't. 

"Oh god, Derek... Derek I'm going to... Fuck.. I'm coming, I'm coming.." 

Derek watched through the reflection as Stiles groaned with completion and strings of white painted Derek's hand. Derek could die now, a happy man.. No wait. Derek bought his hand up to his mouth and licked the taste of Stiles off it. Now, Derek could die a happy man. 

Stiles was breathing was evening out beside him, he had managed to pull his pants back on but he looked like he wasn't up for much more than that at the moment. Derek smiled at him. 

Stiles opened his eyes as if he could feel Derek's eyes on him, maybe he could. Derek was looking pretty hard. Stiles returned his smile. 

"I love you too... You know that right? I love your grumpiness, your smiles, your stupid eyebrows, the way you care about your pack, your over protectiveness, the way you taste, the way you make me feel. I love you too." Stiles said sleepily. 

Derek heart squeezed in response, how could this be his life? After so much horrible shit, why was the world giving him Stiles. He decided then as he pulled up to his home that he wasn't going to question it, he was just going to enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments & kudos; they make me smile like a crazy person.


End file.
